World Warriors
by Cloudlessky97
Summary: Para Nation tersedot ke dunia game Warriors Orochi 2. Mereka harus berperang melawan sebagian Nation lain yang telah dicuci otaknya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


**Dislaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. And Warriors Orochi 2 belongs to Koei**

**Warning: War scene on the later chapter. Adapted from Warriors Orochi 2 (PS2). Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Summary: Para Nation tersedot ke dunia game Warriors Orochi 2. Mereka harus berperang melawan sebagian Nation lain yang telah dicuci otaknya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

_Yoyoi yoyoi yoyoi~  
BIKIN FIC BARU LAGIIIIII!  
Saya memang gila. Udah berapa tuh fic yang masih In-Progress?  
Hah, tak penting. Yang penting publish dulu! Update belakangan! *digebuk massa*_

_Yosh, daripada bacot saya menjalar ke mana-mana, mending, enjoy minnaaa~_

_

* * *

_

**WORLD WARRIORS**

"Ayo, Gil! Jangan kalah!"

"Sabar dong, Liz! Lawannya Lu Bu nih!"

"Lagian pake Sun Wukong. Ganti dong!"

"Sabar ah, EH, gak usah ikutan lo, Roderich!"

"Gil, mending si Zhao Yun. Keren tuh!"

"Diem, Pret! Lagi konsen nih gue!"

"Heh, nama gue bukan Pret! Gue Alfred!"

"Baka! Jangan teriak di kuping gue, git!"

"M- mereka ngapain, Estonia-san?"

"Mereka lagi main games, Latvia. Udah, jgn diurusin. Ada Russia-san di depan kita."

"Kamu, bilang apa, da?"

"T- tidak, Russia-san..."

"Woi, gue ikutan dong!"

"Berisik, Anko Uzai!"

"Jangan marah dong, Norway sayang. Abang cuma pengen ikutan mereka main kok."

"Diem, atau gue sumpel mulut lo pake masakan Tino!"

"A- ampun, Norway..."

"Hei, kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Fin-san."

"zzzz..."

"Eropa itu berisik sekali ya!"

"Kayak kau gak berisik, Yong Soo..."

"Halah, kembang api mu juga berisik!"

"Diam!"

"M- maaf, Taiwan-nee..."

"Kalian membuktikan kalau Asia itu juga berisik, aru."

"Aku ingin sekali ikutan, Kumakichi.."

"Dare?"

"Aku... Canada..."

"Dikit lagi menang tuh, Gil!"

"Menang pala lu peyang! Ini level chaos tau!"

"Kalah gantian!"

"Ini PSP gua, ngapain lu ngatur-ngatur!"

"Abang Francis juga pengen main nih!"

"Lovi-chan! Kamu mau ikut main gak?"

"GAK, bastard!"

"Mi chiquitita, jangan galak-galak dong~"

"Jangan panggil gue dengan nama memalukan kayak gitu, bastard!"

"Berisik lo semua! Gangguin gue main aja nih!"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU!"

Krik

Langsung hening semua.

"Ehehe, West." Gilbert memandang adiknya ngeri. Ludwig kalau marah memang menyeramkan.

"Bruder! Ini lagi World Conference! Malah main PSP. Gara-gara kamu, jadi ribut semua ini!" semprot Ludwig.

"Kenapa jadi salahin gue? Ya salahin mereka dong, yang berisik!" Gilbert gak terima disalahin.

"Doitsu~ Doitsu~ mereka tadi main apa, vee~?" Feliciano bertanya dengan muka polos to the max (?)

"Ah, eng-"

"Kita lagi main Warriors Orochi 2, Feli! Mau ikutan?" Gilbert segera memotong perkataan Ludwig.

"Mau, ve~" Feliciano mengambil PSP Gilbert dan mainin asal pencet.

"Ah, ini tombol apa~?" Feliciano menyingkap sebuah penutup yang ada di bagian belakang. Ada sebuah tombol di dalamnya.

Semua langsung mengerubungi Feliciano. Minus Heracles yang masih ngorok.

"Ada apa, aru?" Wang Yao bertanya penasaran.

"Ada tombol aneh di bagian belakang sini, ve~" tunjuk Feliciano.

"Pencet aja, Feli-chan! Penasaran nih!" Gilbert sang empunya PSP tersebut pun heran.

"JANGAANN!" Ludwig berseru melarang, takut terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh, tapi terlambat. Feliciano sudah menekan tombol tersebut.

SRIIINNGGG...

Cahaya aneh muncul mengelilingi mereka semua. Dan 1 menit kemudian, mereka sudah ada di tempat asing.

"Ugh... dimana ini?" Gilbert bangun, dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Salju?" Roderich memandang sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kita bisa ada disini?" tanya Kiku heran.

"Apa karena..." Ludwig memotong ucapannya. "Karena... tombol yang ditekan Feliciano tadi?" tanyanya.

Hening.

"Uh... dingin..." Sey menggigil kedinginan. Dia benci dingin, karena tempatnya selalu disinari mentari yang hangat.

"Tenang, Sey. Ada abang Francis menghangatkanmu." Francis langsung memeluk Sey. Yang lain nyaris muntah mendengar ucapannya.

"Kak, kita ini dimana?" tanya Lili ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tau. Tenang saja, kakak akan selalu menjagamu." Vash menenangkan hati Lili.

"Entah kenapa, sihir gue gak berpengaruh disini." Arthur mencoba beberapa sihirnya, tapi nihil.

"Atau sihirmu yang emang gak mujarab?" Antonio meremehkan Arthur.

"Sialan! Brengsek lu!" Arthur merangsek maju hendak menghajar Antonio, tapi ditahan yang lain.

"Jangan berisik, bastard! Dingin nih!" Lovino menggigil juga.

"Ah, maaf, Lovi-chan! Mau kuhangatkan?" Antonio maju mau memeluk Lovino, tapi gagal karena kena tendang.

"Ve~ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Feliciano kebingungan.

"Tunggu." kata Tino. "Dimana yang lain? Kenapa hanya kita? Bukannya tadi yang ikut World Conference banyak?"

Yang lain baru sadar kalau hanya sedikit nation disini.

"Ada siapa saja disini?" tanya Kiku.

"Tunggu. Ada gue, elo, Roderich, Elizaveta, Arthur, Natalia, Vash, Lili, Tino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Antonio, Lovino, Francis, dan Sey. Berapa orang tuh?" Gilbert bingung sendiri.

"15 orang." Eliza sweatdrop.

"La- lalu, dimana yang lain? Su-san, Peter, Denmark, Norway, dan semuanya?" Tino kebingungan.

Semua terdiam.

Tiba-tiba...

BIIIPP BIIPP...

Ada bunyi yang aneh muncul disana. Lalu sebuah robot muncul.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Semua ketakutan, lalu naik ke badan Ludwig.

"PADA GAK MIKIR YA! BERAT TAU!" Ludwig kewalahan gendong 15 orang sekaligus.

"Hehehe." nation lain cuma nyengir, lalu turun dari gendongan Ludwig.

"Tak usah takut, bip." robot itu berbicara. Tapi tetap saja para nation itu mundur selangkah.

"S- siapa kau!" Lovino bertanya ngeri sambil beringsut ke Antonio. Antonio segera memeluknya, jarang-jarang gitu Lovino ketakutan.

"Aku adalah... eh, aku siapa ya, bip?" robot itu bingung sendiri. Yang lain ikut bingung.

"Halah, tak penting aku siapa, bip. Sekarang, aku ingin menjelaskan keadaan kalian sekarang, bip." lanjut robot itu.

"Dimana kakakku!" Natalia maju mendekati robot itu.

"Sabar, bip. Nanti aku jelasan, bip. Sekarang, kalian berada di... Shi Sui Gate. Ada yang tau?" robot itu mengelak menjauhi Natalia.

"A... a..." Elizaveta terbata-bata.

"Kenapa, Liz?" Gilbert melihat cemas.

"Shi Sui Gate itu kan... ya- yang tadi lo mainin di PSP! Yang lawan Lu Bu!" pekik Elizaveta.

Yang lain bengong.

"Benar, bip. Kalian ada di dunia games Warriors Orochi 2, bip."

Teriakan shock para nation bergema.

"Bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini?" Ludwig mulai frustasi.

"Mudah, bip. Kalian hanya harus melawan nation yang terpisah sama kalian sekarang, bip. Tau kan siapa aja?" kata robot itu.

"Melawan? Melawan apa maksudmu?" Antonio bingung.

"Ya melawan, bip. Kalian nation kan? Masa gak tau? Maksudku ya, berperang, bip." jelas robot itu.

"Heh! Apa maumu robot jelek! Tau-tau kita udah disini, disuruh perang! Apa maumu, hah!" Vash mulai naik darah.

"Sabar, nii-sama!" Lili menenangkan kakaknya.

"Yah, kalau kalian tak mau, tak apa-apa, bip. Terserah kalian, bip. Tapi kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini dan mengembalikan teman kalian, bip." ujar robot itu santai.

"Kita... terjebak..." sahut Kiku pendek.

"Hell, you bloody git! Siapa sih yang bikin kita nyasar disini!" Arthur gusar.

"Doitsu! Arthur-san marah padakuuuu!" Feliciano menangis.

"Cup cup, Feliciano. Maaf, Arthur-san, tapi tolong jangan pojokkan Feliciano." Ludwig memeluk Feliciano, menenangkannya.

"Keputusan ada di tangan kalian, bip. Dan kalian masuk beruntung, bip. Bukan kalian yang dicuci otaknya, bip." kata robot itu lagi.

"Apa! Dicuci otak! Be- berarti, Su-san dan yang lain..." Tino terduduk. Lututnya lemas membayang Su-san dan kawannya yang lain tlah dicuci otaknya.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lagi, man." kata Alfred menepuk punggung Tino.

"Mon cher, aku benci perang!" kata Francis sambil terus memeluk Sey. Arthur merengut.

"Benci gak benci, kalian harus mau melakukannya untuk mengembalikan teman-teman kalian serta kalian sendiri ke dunia nyata, bip." robot itu terus mengoceh.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita persiapkan?" tanya Kiku.

"Jangan, khawatir, bip. Sudah siap sedia semua. Untuk berperang, kalian diberi senjata masing-masing 1. Ada di depan kalian."

Muncul sinar aneh lagi dan berbagai macam senjata muncul dari dalam salju.

_Ludwig = Sakon Shima's Racking Blade (pedang segede apaan tau)_

_Feliciano = Musashi Miyamoto's Mastery and Vision (tombak)_

_Kiku = Masamune Date's Man Hunter (pistol dan samurai)_

_Gilbert = Sun Wukong's Jingu Staff (tongkat panjang)_

_Vash = Kenshin Uesugi's Frozen Flame (pedang api)_

_Tino = Ranmaru Mori's Thunder Blade (pedang listrik panjang)_

_Roderich = Sima Yi's Dark Feather (kipas)_

_Francis = Zhang He's Phoenix Talon (cakaran)_

_Antonio = Sun Ce's Conqueror (tonfa)_

_Lovino = Lu Xun's Falcon (sepasang pedang pendek)_

_Arthur = Cao Pi's Chaos (pedang panjang)_

_Elizaveta = Ina's Colled Viper (panah yang bisa jadi pedang juga)_

_Lili = Himiko's Amaterasu (sejenis clay di atas pundak yang bisa mengeluarkan laser)_

_Sey = Okuni's Raging Sun (payung)_

_Natalia = Nu Wa's Rapier (pedang pendek tapi tajam banget)_

"Ada yang mau kalian tanyakan lagi, bip?" tanya robot itu.

Semua diam.

"Oke, kalian harus cepat-cepat bersiap dan menyusun strategi, bip. Karena 1 jam lagi, perang akan dimulai disini." kata robot itu.

"1 jam... lagi?" Sey terpaku.

"Yup. Dan kalian akan melawan..."

"Siapa?"

"The Nordic minus Finland..."

**~*~TBC~*~**

**

* * *

**

_#NowPlaying: Ren Ren Renaissance – Chibitalia & Roman Empire. Cute banget suaranya Chibitaliaaaa~!_

_Yosh, chapter 2 lagi proses pengetikan di HP saya tercinta. Kalau udah selesai, langsung saya pindahin deh! Pasti diusahakan update cepet!_

_Yah yang penting mah, __**REVIEEEWW!**_

__


End file.
